This is a new application for an Institutional Research Training Grant within the Department of Pediatrics at Washington University School of Medicine. The long-term objective is to foster the growth and development of physician-scientists in Newborn Medicine and Developmental Biology. The specific aim of this proposal is to utilize the unique resources of the institution, including the Developmental Biology Group in the Department of Pediatrics and the Developmental Biology Program in the Division of Biology and Biomedical Sciences, to establish a training program with a participating faculty of pediatricians and basic scientists who share common interests and frequent investigative and scholarly interactions. The program is intended to provide funding for an initial two years of laboratory investigation and emphasizes the application of cell and molecular biologic approaches to address fundamental issues in the most important problems of newborn infants. Sufficient space and resources are available, and trainees will benefit from the numerous educational activities within the institution, including didactic coursework as well as journal clubs and seminars in the basic sciences. The program directors will utilize an executive committee to obtain continuing advice with respect to the operation of the program as well as to select candidate trainees, identify appropriate mentors, and review scholarly progress. The substantive collaboration of established pediatric physician-scientists and basic investigators pursuing questions in developmental biology provides a unique opportunity for the training of selected individuals in the application of fundamental experimental methods to the treatment and prevention of diseases of the newborn infant. As such, this program should provide for new pediatric scholars to lead the way for future advances in this important area of child health.